mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Bi-Han/Gallery
Mortal Kombat SubzeroMK1.gif|Bio picture SubzeroMK1bio.gif|''MK'' Bio 435564.gif SubzeroMK1ending1.gif|''MK'' Ending (Part 1) SubzeroMK1ending2.gif|''MK'' Ending (Part 2) Subzero mk fatality.jpg Subzero.gif|Character select portrait A1.gif|MK Sprite MK1 Sub-Zero Walk Forward.gif MK1 Sub-Zero Walk Backward.gif MK1 Sub-Zero Crouch Hit.gif MK1 Sub-Zero Stumble.gif Mortal Kombat II Noobmk2.gif|MKII Sprite Mortal Kombat 3/UMK3/MKT Noob Saibot concept sketch.jpg Noob saibot UMK3 bio.jpg|''UMK3'' Bio Noobsaibotmktend1.png|MKT Ending Noobsaibotmktend2.png NOOB.gif|UMK3 Sprite Mortal Kombat 4/Gold NoobSaibotMK.JPG|MK4 Render Noob42.gif Noob4s.gif Ns4.gif Noobsaibot MK4bio.jpg|MK4 Bio noobsaibot2.gif noob1.jpg Image54Noob.jpg|Noob Saibot Primary Costume Image56Noob.jpg|Noob Saibot Second Costume Image57Noob.jpg|Noob Saibot Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition NoobSaibottournamentedition.gif|MKTE Render NoobSaibottournamenteditionending1.png|MKTE Ending NoobSaibottournamenteditionending2.png NoobSaibottournamenteditionending3.png Mortal Kombat: Deception Cutout-1- (4).png Noobsmoke.jpg Noob_Concept.jpg Noob_Concept2.jpg Noobsaibotdeceptionbio1.jpg|MKD Bio Noobsaibotdeceptionbio2.jpg Noobsaibotdeceptionend1.jpg Noobsaibotdeceptionend2.jpg Image104.jpg Image106.jpg|Noob Alternate Costume HUD_IMAGE_35.png Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Noob versus1.png|Noob Saibot's Armageddon versus Noob versus2.png|Noob Saibot's alternate Armageddon versus 1132048908Noob.jpg Noob Saibot's Ninja Stars.png|Noob's Ninja Stars Noob alt.jpg Image12.jpg|Noob's Primary Costume Image13.jpg|Noob's Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat (2011) Noob Saibot Guide.jpg Noobiconmk9.png|Noob Saibot's select screen photo Headnoob.png|Noob Saibot's health bar cutout LadderNoob.png|Noob Saibot's arcade ladder profile Ladder2 Noob (MK9).png|Noob Saibot's arcade ladder versus NoobMK9VS.jpg|Noob Saibot's MK (2011) versus Noob Mask(MK2011).png Noob saibot mk 9 tackle.jpg|Noob's Shadow Tackle Noobalternate.png nekropolis86.png|Noob Saibot in the Nekropolis Noobprimaryconcept.png Noobalternateconcept.png Klassic noobsaibot.jpg Noobsaibot.JPG Sub-Zerogetting...PWNED.jpg Jade vs. Bi-Han(Noob).jpg Raiden's vision of Noob Saibot.JPG|Noob Saibot, in one of Raiden's Visions dsds.png|Noob-Saibot / Elder Sub-Zero moment before the battle with Sonya Blade Bi-Han's Final Moment.png|Bi-Han's final moment as Sub-Zero Shang Tsung as Elder Sub-Zero.png|Shang Tsung assumes the form of the elder Sub-Zero Noob in the Evil Tower.JPG Noob defeated.JPG Noob faces Kabal.JPG Noob and Quan Chi.JPG Noob in the Graveyard with Quan Chi.JPG Noob is destroyed by the soulnado.JPG Noob sees Kabal.JPG Noob vs Sub-Zero.JPG Noob vs Nightwolf.PNG Noob Saibot xray1.PNG|Noob Saibot's X-Ray Noob Saibot xray2.PNG Noob Saibot xray3.PNG Noobasone2-1-.png Mortal portal noob.png Char_damage_noob_a_color.PNG Char_damage_noob_b_color.PNG Noob saibot mk9 ending havik.PNG|Noob Saibot's MK (2011) ending Noob saibot mk9 ending.PNG 08 - Noob Saibot.png|Noob Saibot MK9 Primary Outfit Image38.jpg Image37.jpg|Noob Alternate Costume Image36.jpg|Noob MK2 Costume MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Sub-Zero MK9 Artbook - Noob Saibot.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Noob Saibot MK9 - New Lin Kuei.JPG|MK9 - New Lin Kuei MK9 - Two Noobs.JPG|MK9 - Two Noobs MK9 - Noob Saibot 1.JPG|MK9 - Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob Saibot 2.JPG|MK9 - Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob Saibot 3.JPG|MK9 - Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob Saibot 4.JPG|MK9 - Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob Saibot 5.JPG|MK9 - Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob Saibot and Quan Chi.JPG|MK9 - Noob Saibot and Quan Chi MK9 - Sub-Zero and Cyrax.JPG|MK9 - Sub-Zero and Cyrax MK9 - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor.JPG|MK9 - Sub-Zero, Cyrax and Sektor MK9 - Sub-Zero and Reptile.JPG|MK9 - Sub-Zero and Reptile MK9 - Sub-Zero 1.JPG|MK9 - Sub-Zero MK9 - Sub-Zero 2.JPG|MK9 - Sub-Zero MK9 - Sub-Zero 3.JPG|MK9 - Sub-Zero MK9 - Armageddon.JPG|MK9 - Dead Noob Saibot MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal.JPG|MK9 - Noob and Mileena Vs Kabal MK9 - Noob Saibot's Fatality.PNG|MK9 - Noob Saibot's Fatality MK9 - Noob Saibot Ending.jpg|MK9 - Noob Saibot Ending MK9 - Noob & Havik.JPG|MK9 - Noob & Havik MK Vita MK_VITA_NOOB_MK3.png| UMK3 Noob Saibot Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero MKM_Sub-Zero_(MQ).png|Official Character Design by John Tobias Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.36.05.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.37.13.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.38.53.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.52.34.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.57.39.png Screen shot 2011-05-21 at 11.58.12.png Fightstance.gif Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero 1.jpg|Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero 2.jpg|Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat Mythologies - Sub-Zero 3.jpg|Sub-Zero Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Image90.jpg noobsm.jpg subnoobP21.jpg|Sub-Zero as Noob Saibot (Player 2 in Versus Mode) Live Action Subzeromovieposter.jpg|Sub-Zero movie promo Backtop mortalkombat.jpg|François Petit as Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat Subzero1.PNG|Elder Sub-Zero as he freezes Sonya's gun by merely touching it Subzero2.PNG Subzero3.PNG Subzeromovie.jpg noobanni.JPG|Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation noobannih.JPG|Noob Saibot fighting Sonya Blade in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Noob Saibot.jpg|Kimble Sultan as Noob Saibot in Mortal Kombat: Conquest MKC-NoobSaibot.jpg|Noob Saibot's Mortal Kombat: Conquest wallpaper MKCNoobSaibotcap163.jpg MKCNoobSaibotcap176.jpg MKCNoobSaibotcap219.jpg SZL.jpg|Kevan Ohtsji as Bi-Han, the elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Cartoons Elder subzero mkdotr.jpg|The elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm Sub-Zero Journey Begins.png|The elder Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins Comics 000subby.png De01 05.jpg Unmasked-classicsubzero1.jpg bt01_17.jpg|A flashback of Bi-Han as the elder Sub-Zero, when he first kills Scorpion as a human 00bt02 10.jpg|Elder Sub-Zero vs Grum, one of Goro's friends, in Blood & Thunder #2 bt02_11.jpg bt02_12.jpg bt04_07.jpg|Elder Sub-Zero as he slays Scorpion again in Blood & Thunder #4 noobcomic.jpg|After him to the ground, Noob Saibot tries to calm Baraka to join in the rescue of the baby Tartaka ba01_17.jpg|Noob and Baraka are prepared to attack Scorpion and save the baby Tarkata ba01_18.jpg|Noob Saibot and Baraka vs. Scorpion Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries Category:Media